Atrae ángeles
by Deichii
Summary: One-shot. Un objeto que oculta una curiosa capacidad Endou x Kazemaru


tercero en la lista xD esta pagina va a estar rellena de fics hoy Lol! Dios... pero es que no me queda tiempo para subirlos despues ^^ mi nodo!

**Disclaimer. Inazuma eleven no es mio, es de level-5 **

Atrae Ángeles

-si hijo, lo compre para ti, espero que un día encuentres un muy lindo ángel- la madre sonrió al pequeño castaño de 6 años el cual recibía el curioso collar, según decía su madre este objeto dorado y plateado en forma de esfera atraía ángeles.

-quiero ver a un ángel algún día madre- la señora sonrió y el pequeño se lo coloco y desde allí no se lo volvió a quitar jamás.

-años después-

-vamos Endou el entrenamiento termino- decía un peli azul mientras le daba la mano a su querido amigo y este se levantaba, se agacho un poco para respirar y luego se levanto, sin notar que el collar que su madre le había regalado hace años había quedado a la vista de su amigo que lo miraba mientras caminaban, le había dado curiosidad.

-oye Endou, que es eso- pregunto curioso el peli azul mientras Endou lo miro y sonrió

-es un collar mágico- dijo mientras hacia movimientos con las manos, como cuando los magos mueven los dedos para hacer un truco cosa que causo gracia al peli azulado – atrae ángeles- dijo para sonreírle de nuevo –me lo dio mi madre hace mucho tiempo pero hasta ahora alguien lo ve- y lo guardo en su uniforme

-ya veo, que curioso, es genial, ojala algún día pudiéramos ver a un ángel- Endou iba a replicar y Kazemaru lo interrumpió antes que dijera algo – no Endou Aphrodi no es un ángel es un dios, es distinto- y el castaño sonrió mientras se rascaba la cabeza, eran los últimos que quedaban, Endou se había acostado en el suelo mientras todos se cambiaban y se iban a sus casas, pero Kaze siempre lo esperaba.

Se estaban quitando sus uniformes y guardándolos, decidieron tomar una ducha igual que siempre y a Endou le toco aguantarse las ganas de meterse a la ducha de al lado, hace mucho tiempo que le gustaba su amigo peli azul pero aun no se animaba a declararse.

El primero en salir y cambiarse fue el peli azul, Endou tenia un pequeño problemita entre las piernas por imaginarse cosas no debidas así que se duchó con agua fría y se demoro un poco mas. Una vez afuera ambos caminaron despaciosamente con destino a sus casas.

-no quiero llegar aun a mi casa Kaze, mi madre me pondrá a lavar los platos si llego ahora- dijo el moreno mientras el oji rojizo reía un poco.

-ok, entonces comamos en Rai Rai Ken ¿te parece?- a Endou se le ilumino la cara y corrió sorprendiendo al otro chico que solo le gritaba que lo esperara.

En el establecimiento tomaron su orden, pidieron y se quedaron hablando un rato de diferentes cosas, aunque todo trataba de futbol y un pequeño temita nuevo con el collar que no se toco mucho.

Las horas pasaron hasta que cerraron el lugar, ambos chicos se despidieron del entrenador Hibiki y empezaron a caminar a sus casas, lentamente, al parecer ambos disfrutaban estar con el otro y pasar el tiempo.

Volteaban en una esquina, eran mas o menos las 10 de la noche, sus padres los iban a matar pero poco les importaba, un señor salió de ese callejón que cruzaban y les apunto con una navaja.

-su dinero ahora-dijo amenazante el mayor mientras los chicos dejaban sus celulares y el poco dinero que traían – no es suficiente- el sujeto vio al peli azul y luego al castaño, luego volvió su mirada al peli largo y sonrió maliciosamente- creo que tu eres mi premio de la noche- el chico se asusto y el sujeto miro con odio al castaño-y tu, morirás ahora, después será tu noviecito no debo dejar testigos ya que vieron mi cara- los chicos se asustaron, primero se sonrojaron aunque no era momento de pensar en esas cosas

Cuando el sujeto se acerco a Endou para apuñalarlo Kazemaru rápidamente le pego una patada en medio de las piernas y recupero sus cosas mientras el ladrón se retorcía en el suelo, se acerco a Endou rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente, el tipo ya se había parado y con una mirada mas furiosa

-esta me la pagaras maldito niñato- se les acerco peligrosamente con el puñal y Kazemaru con Endou estaban congelados, Endou solo abrazo al peli azul para protegerlo, se iba interponer cuando una nueva patada lanzo el puñal legos y otra lo volvió al piso, de algo servía ser futbolista y atleta, tenia piernas fuertes.

Tomo de la mano a Endou y antes que se levantara el tipo salieron corriendo en dirección a la casa mas cercana, no miraban atrás no querían asustarse, iban tomados de las manos y el peli azul abrió rápidamente la puerta de su casa para después cerrarla y lanzar a abrazar a Endou

-santo cielo, que susto—dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, el castaño abrazo al peli azul muy fuerte y ambos empezaron a llorar

-lo siento Kaze, no reaccione, y casi dejo que te hagan daño- levanto la cara del otro suavemente y lo miro a los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-no te preocupes Endou solo reaccione por instinto, no podría dejar que te lastimaran y el tipo ese te mataría, no soportaría vivir sin ti- lo abrazo mas fuerte y luego lo cargo hasta la habitación, Kazemaru necesitaba calmarse, fue muy valiente.

-Kaze-chan tengo algo que decirte- una vez sentados en la cama ya calmados de todo este feo suceso, no se quedarían hasta tarde por hay de nuevo, la casa estaba vacía al parecer ya que nadie se asomaba a ver quien llegaba y azotaba la puerta como lo hicieron al entrar.

-dime Endou – el peli azul se quedo mirándolo a los ojos, Endou sentía que empezaba a sonrojarse, pero debía ser valiente como lo había sido Kazemaru hace un rato.

-bueno, yo… esto, ahh-suspiro y el otro le miro algo extrañado, Endou no era así, el moreno se rasco la cabeza- quiero que sepas que me gustas, bueno no, no me gustas, yo te amo Kazemaru- listo lo había dicho, miro los ojos asombrados del peli azul y se arrepintió de haberlo dicho

-Endou… yo, yo también te amo – e lanzo a abrazarlo y juntos cayeron a la cama, el collar salió de nuevo y empezó a brillar un poco cuando Kazemaru lo alcanzo a tocar, ambos chicos se dieron cuenta de esto y para probarlo Kazemaru volvió a acercar su mano de nuevo al objeto y este empezó a iluminarse, Endou sonrió.

-es raro Endou mira- el peli azul se entretuvo un rato con eso hasta que el castaño le tomo el mentón suavemente e hizo que lo mirara.

-creo que si funciona después de todo Kaze-chan- el peli azul lo miro extrañado- si atrae ángeles, hoy me lo demostraste- le dio un tierno beso- mi ángel eres tu- después de eso el peli azul sonrió y le beso con pasión

Fue una linda noche en la que un ángel se entrego completamente al amor, después de todo ese pequeño collar si atraía ángeles, y no solo eso si no que los pegaba a ti como una promesa eterna por que este amor duraría eternamente.

El deseo estaba completo, Endou había conocido a su ángel desde hacia mucho tiempo, solo que no se había dado cuenta de ello

"los ángeles están a tu lado protegiéndote, existen, son las personas que mas te quieren"


End file.
